Kelloggs Frosted Flashback
Transcript Waiter beard intro head enters the frame from below so only his eyes, forehead and part of his nose can be seen. For this first part of the video, he goes on to do the same at the sides of the frame so viewer can't see his whole face. Good morning beardlovers. In preparation for my beard competition with Toddly00, I headed to the bathroom to shave last night and something weird happened. out of frame, he holds up a bowl of cereal and a box of Frosted Flakes to the camera Kelloggs Frosted Flashback! Wheezy enters kitchen. Wheezy at kitchen table says: Hey man. You really need to do your dishes. Wheezy: Yeah, I've been meaning to... wait, who the *ding* are you? Wheezy: I'm a clone of you. You do it all the time for comic effect. You make a clone of yourself and sometimes you punch yourself. Wheezy: No, something's different. You don't have a beard. Wheezy: What were you about to do? Wheezy: I'm about to go shave my beard. Wait a second, you're from the future. Wheezy: And I'm here to stop you! Wheezy: Oh? Wheezy: Yeah, at first it seemed like a really fun idea, you know, beard competition. But then immediately after I removed that gorgeous testosterone garden of male essence, I regretted it. I broke down and cried like the little boy that I look like. Not only had my face changed, but the world around me changed. After a series of terrible events, my life spiraled... Craig checks the time on his phone... into a sea of woe and dismay. I couldn't be in it anymore. So I ran. Wheezy sighs. And I kept on running. Until I found a time machine laying in a dumpster next to a Starbucks. It looked like a coffee maker. Wheezy: How'd you know it was a time machine? Wheezy: It had the words 'time machine' on it. So I jumped in. That was an hour from now. Wheezy: Ehhh, whatevs, I'm shaving it. Wheezy: Not without this. up Wheezy's razor. Hehe. it on the ground Wheezy: Did you just break my electric razor? at the table now has a beard: Yes I did. See this luscious man forest? Wheezy: I'll just use a regular razor. beardless again, Wheezy at the table: Daaah! Wheezy pulls out a gun and shoots. Wheezy: Oh god, you shot me! bearded again, Wheezy at the table holds a shirt to the wound Yes I did. And it still hurts an hour from now. But I'm still sexy. beard with the gun Wheezy: Auuggh! Wheezy: You know we don't have any band-aids or gauze in the house. I had to use a shirt. Wheezy, still in pain: I've been meaning to go to the store. Wheezy: Oh yeah, could you pick up some olive oil too? Wheezy: Alright, I'm gonna go get my gun. And then I'm gonna go shave. And then I'm gonna go to the store. And on the way, I'm going to give my gun to a homeless man. beardless future Wheezy is pointing a finger gun at bearded Wheezy. Looks at his shoulder which is fine now: Ah, that's better. Where's my gun? his beardless cheek Oh *ding*! Wheezy: And also I'm gonna punch you. walks up and punches beardless future Craig Wheezy: Oww! Less padding. Alright, Toddly... into frame so we can behold his beardless face... you're on. the bowl of cereal Mmm. good flashback. Give us a wink JB. (ding) youtube.com/wheezywaiter outro Recurring themes beardlovers, beard growing competition, *ding* censors out the f word, time travel, punching, wink Wink Wink submitted by http://www.youtube.com/jbdazen.